


Final Fantasy AU Cosmology

by Steph1roth



Series: FFXV A.U. [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, creation myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph1roth/pseuds/Steph1roth
Summary: A small Write up of the Astrals for my AU.





	Final Fantasy AU Cosmology

Eos, The Dawn Bringer, also known as the Mother Goddess is the personification of the ‘Light’ or ‘Pure’ soul of the world.  Eos breathed life into all things, all creatures, through her will the Well of Eternity was born.  She learns of the world through the memories of souls whom pass through its waters. Her light dispels are Daemons and ailments.

Nyx, The Night Maiden, also known as the Plague Mother is the personification of the ‘Dark’ or ‘Corrupted’ soul of the night.  Where Eos breathed life into all things Nyx stole that breath away, thus creating mortality.  She also learns from the Well of Eternity from souls that pass through its waters.   Nyx created all manner of plagues, diseases and disasters to end living lives and from her bore forth Daemons.  These Daemons often serve as her messengers in the world but sometimes they break free or find a weak willed or willing host among living things to attach.  The Starscourge was one of her most powerful plagues set upon the world.

Together Eos and Nyx created the first two Astrals: Titania and Ramuh.  Titania was shaped of the earth and her body a paradise for all living things. She is both nurturing and destructive.  Ramuh was shaped from the sky and given dominion over the weather.  Wise and powerful he was gifted with the knowledge of the universe.

Together Titania and Ramuh forged two more Astrals.  From the horizon where water and sky met Leviathan was set free within the deep waters of Eos’s oceans.  She was given dominion over water and death, finding solace in the dark places and night.  From the depths of Titania’s core where fire and earth met in destructive harmony a great volcano was formed.  First its first eruption Ifrit was born gifted with fire and his mothers love of life.  Where sky met the earth in places so cold and high that few living beings ventured Shiva was burst into life within a sudden blizzard. 

Bahamut was sired by Ifrit and bore by Shiva.  Despite knowing the balance of the world, Bahamut became increasingly destressed by the ‘dark’ or ‘corrupted’ parts of the world.  He believed that if he could cut out the darkness that mortal suffering and death would be eradicated.   Without Nyx or her messengers there would be no force of death in the world. 


End file.
